Highschool Dragon & Devil
by willdraco1987
Summary: Being born a pure blood Devil to two Clans of the 72 Pillars wasn't something Issei Hyoudou concerned himself with too much. Until his mother and grandfather named him their heirs, in front of Sirzechs Lucifer no less. IsseixHarem or it wouldn't feel right in the DxD segment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Yo, so this is my second story. I came up with the idea some time ago (about a year or so ago when the third series came out)but didn't really put much stock into it. However, I recently read a few really good Highschool DxD stories that really got my interest up to try my own hand at a DxD story so I decided to find the few notes I jotted down and expanded on them. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or anything else that may cross**

 **-D &D-**

 **Life 1: Down the Devil Hole**

In this world, there a three dimensions housing four races of beings. The dimension of Heaven ruled by God and is the home to the Angel Race. The dimension of the Underworld, governed by the four Great Satans and home to the Devil Race. The true dimension, or rather human worlds is home to both the leaderless Humans, and the Fallen Angels, lead by the Grigori. Most of Humanity do not know of the existence of the other three races bar a select few, which is for the best because human's are powerless when compared with Angels, Devils and Fallen.

" _So why are we living here mummy?" A young boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a loose plain white t-shirt and grey shorts. He appeared to be around five years old._

" _Because there was a terrible war that happened with Heaven," the boys mother replied. She looked to be in her early thirties sporting brown hair that fell down to her chin and tied back in a long ponytail that reached her waist, her honey brown eyes showing sorrow as she continued. "Your father and I left during the events and came here."_

 _It wasn't the detailed truth, but her son still nodded his head, not understanding that there was more to the story._

" _Are we going back?" Was the next question._

" _No, we decided that we'll live here, this world is a place where we can live peacefully," she patted the boy on the head with a smile. "Now you best get some sleep my little Issei, it's late already."_

 _Already being in a bed, the young boy gave a smile and nod._

" _Alright mummy, goodnight." Pulling the covers up, the boy snuggled down as his mother left the room, turning off the light and closing the door._

 _Yes, peace was all she wanted for her boy, but the world sometimes isn't fair._

-D&D-

" _To think there'd be some of your kind down here," the speaker was a man with ashen coloured skin. His pitch black hair held in a ponytail that reached his mid back and piercing violet eyes. From his nose down over his chin was covered with a black triangular cloth with the word Eden written across it in green. Dressed in a white button shirt and a black vest with dress pants he cut a rather handsome figure, if not for the neon green coloured shaft of light held in his right hand. Eight large black feathered wings also sprouted from his back._

" _Why... are you doing this?" A man who looked to be in his late thirties asked through clenched teeth. Clutching a profusely bleeding upper left arm with a hand. He looked rather unassuming with spiky brown hair and a pair of glasses, wearing a yellow collard shirt and white pants. Though out of his back he was sporting two black coloured bat-like wings._

" _Orders I'm afraid, I didn't want to do this considering you were living here peacefully. For some reason Kokabiel decided he wanted you dead," the man heaved a sigh, he really hated killing those who didn't deserve it, no matter what race they were. "I apologise in advance."_

 _In an instant, the neon green light was jammed through the man's chest causing him to cough up blood and fall to his knees._

" _Darling," a woman's shout drew the man's eyes to the other side of the room where a woman was holding a young child._

 _As he approached the two, the woman wrapped her arms around her sons head, but didn't look away from him._

" _Hmm, facing death head on?" He then knelt down to the boys height, who had wriggled his head out of his mothers embrace. "What's you name boy?"_

" _I...Issei," the boy trembled._

" _Issei huh?" A magic Circle formed to the man's side as he reached in and pulled out a red and green fluctuating sphere. Placing it against the boys chest, the sphere sunk into the boy and the room was filled with a Divine energy, different to the energy produced by the neon green shaft. Standing up the man walked to the other side of the room. "Take the boy back to the Underworld," the man spoke, surprising the mother. "Issei, my name is Shamsiel and what I have just given you if one of Gods good graces, I want you to grow strong so that one day, you can beat me and the man who ordered me to kill your father, Kokabiel of the Grigori." Spreading his eight wings, a glow appeared at his feet and he sunk into the ground, disappearing from sight._

 _The mother was surprised by the sudden change in situation. She had been preparing to join her husband in the afterlife with her poor son soon following but then the Fallen Angel spared her? For what purpose she couldn't fathom but right now it didn't matter. Using magic to store her dead husbands corpse, she would see him get a proper burial once she got her son out of harms way._

" _The Underworld," she tried to keep her tears back as she looked down at Issei. "Looks like you'll get to see mummy's home world after all sweetie"._

-D&D-

 _After arriving in the Underworld, the woman found herself outside of a town, she didn't know whose territory she was in, but it was still safer them the Human World right now. She walked through town, Issei walking beside her, looking around in wonder at this new place. He didn't know where his mother had taken him, but it was very different from home, the sky was purple even._

" _Excuse me young miss, do you need a hand?" A deep voice asked._

 _A bit startled a being addressed, the woman turned to come face to face with a tall, broad shouldered man with electric blue hair hung around a rugged face with a trailing blue beard. He was wearing what looked to be leather armour, gauntlets and greaves over a chain-mail shirt and hide pants and boots. Her eyes widened as she recognised the man._

" _Lord Roavunctus," she breathed._

 _The man, Roavunctus, rose an eyebrow at the women._

" _I suppose I should know why I am known," the man nodded. "However you have me at a disadvantage?"_

" _Oh, sorry, my names Aik... Averiko, Averiko Marchosias," the women spoke her name._

" _Marchosias?... the eldest daughter of the Marchosias line. But we all thought..." Roavunctus was stunned. "You escaped to the Human World didn't you?"_

" _Ye...yes I did," Averiko nodded. "After the battle that took the life of my parents... I couldn't take it any longer."_

 _Noticing the pain in her eyes, Roavunctus understood._

" _It was indeed a horrible time," Roavunctus sighed. "My Eldest son left the Underworld just before the actual fighting got under way."_

" _Raijunctus," Averiko muttered._

" _Yes, how did? Did you meet him in the Human World?" A light of hope sparkled in Roavunctus's eyes._

" _Yes, but he died up there," Averiko said sadly._

" _Oh I see." A weight seemed to drop on Roavunctus. "Might I ask your relationship to him?"_

" _I was... I was his wife," Averiko smiled firmly._

" _W...Wife you say." His eyes then trailed to the boy at the woman's side. "Then that boy?"_

" _Yes, he is our child," Averiko picked Issei up and smiled at him. "Issei, you see the blue haired man there, he's you daddy's daddy, that makes him your Grandpa."_

" _Granpa?" Issei tilted his head in a childishly cute manner before smiling. "Granpa."_

" _In..indeed lad." Averiko handed Issei to Roavunctus, the man's eyes tearing up. "I'm your Grandpa, call me Grandpa Roa."_

" _Granpa R... Roa," Issei tried before nodding. "Granpa Roa."_

" _It was fortuitous that you landed in this town of all places," Roavunctus grinned widely. "Come, I'll see to it you a set with accommodations."_

" _Just a moment F...Father," Averiko halted. "Before I left the Human World, I brought Raijuctus's body with me."_

 _This stopped the Blue haired man cold._

" _I... I see," he gulped "That couldn't have been easy of you... I suppose first thing we should see too is a burial." He placed Issei down, confusing the boy, so he pattered him on the head "Do not worry lad, I just have to go make some arrangements, I'll be back to pick up you and you mother soon."_

 _With that Aiko Hyoudou died with Reiji Hyoudou that day, Averiko Marchosias decided she would raise Issei in the Devil Underworld, and Roavunctus Bifrons, current Head of the Bifrons Clan was going to help his Grandson in any way he could._

-D&D-

"Reminiscing about the past?" Averiko was pulled from her thoughts as she stood on a small hillside just a small ways outside the town, in a small cemetery where they laid Raijunctus to rest.

"It has been eight years Father" Roavunctus stood behind the young woman, her facial feature had returned to her more devil nature, all female Devils being naturally young looking despite their age, her soft brown hair framing her face and falling into a similar long ponytail to what she had when she donned her human disguise, though her eyes, which were a honey coloured brown in human form, was now a glowing gold colour.

"Indeed, a surprise to say the least when my sons wife happened to land herself in the town I was enjoying my retirement in" the man gave a chuckle "And to think it was a member of the Marchosias that my boy married".

Roavunctus bared no ill will toward his son for abandoning the Underworld before the war broke out, he had stated as much to Averiko before. However, the event had caused the Elders to dismiss all of the work the Bifrons Clan put out during the war. This caused Roavunctus to disassociate himself from the Underworld Government, hence his presents in a smaller town, this of course made the Elder's reduce the status of the Bifrons Clan.

"Yes, the chances were slim that I'd meet another Devil in the Human World" Averiko smiled fondly "And that we could have little Issei"

"Speaking of the lad, where is he?" Roavunctus asked "I'm going to be busy for the next week so I wanted to tell him he can ease back on training for the week."

Something Roavunctus was determined to do was to make Issei strong enough to defend himself, especially after Averiko had explained to his what exactly happened during his son's last moments. If one of the Cadre Leaders were involved, then caution must be had, against Kokabiel especially. Roavunctus has had the _pleasure_ of meeting with the war mad Fallen before, his power is something not to underestimate.

"Oh, something to do with those carriages that arrived this morning?" Averiko questioned.

"Yes, apparently they found out my being here and want to see me" sighed Roavunctus "What about I've little clue."

"Then go, I'll tell Issei for you, he's in town anyway" giggled Averiko.

The aforementioned boy was having a small issue of his own. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt with black pants. The day had started out pretty normally. He got up early and went about his morning training. Something his Grandfather had wanted to do was make sure Issei knew how to draw upon his Magic as he held within him two distinct powers. From the Marchosias Clan he has the ability to tame, control and commune with wolves, also along with having enhanced senses and a minor transformation ability. From Bifrons comes the ability to create a Ghoul, a dead construct created from his blood and magic, also the ability to reanimate the dead (incidentally something he had yet to try out, apparently the Underworld isn't really that dangerous a place.) After he finished his morning training, he decided he'd head into town for a breather before returning to more training. It was here he ran into said issue. Walking alongside him was a child, a young boy. He looked to be around seven or eight with crimson red hair and dressed rather immaculately in a grey shirt and shorts with a red tailed coat that had dark yellow embroidery upon the shoulders. Currently the boy was eating an ice cream (something Issei had a minor issue within considering they were in hell, the place of fire, brimstone and apparently soft serves) which Issei had purchased for him after finding him wandering around the streets earlier.

" _So Ddraig, what do I do?"_ Issei asked in his mind.

 **[Your guess is as good as mine Partner]** a deep reverberating voice spoke back.

Two years into his training, when he was around seven years old, his grandfather discovered something. The gift given to him that fateful day by Shamsiel was in fact one of God's famed Sacred Gears, only those with human blood are born with these gifts. A Devil can only appropriate one should they have one that was removed from a human and having it placed in them. Even more amazing was that the Gear Shamsiel had gifted him was among the thirteen strongest Sacred Gears, a Longinus Gear. This particular one housed the soul of an ancient powerful Dragon named Ddraig, the Red Welsh Dragon. A monster so powerful God feared him and sealed him away into one of his Sacred Gears.

" _Thought so"_ Issei sighed "So kid..."

"Oh, sorry sir, my names Millicas" the boy bowed "Thank you for the ice cream."

"No problem, my names Issei" Issei ruffled the kids head, causing the boy to smile "So where are your parents?"

"Hmm, well Mother is still at home, Father said he has to attend a meeting with a person in this town" Millicas explained "He told me it was boring grown up stuff and that I should go into the city to play."

" _What a laid back Father"_ Issei sweatdropped "Okay, when do you need to be back by?"

"Father said around four" Millicas grinned.

" _It's a little passed one now... guess I'll hang out with the kid"_ Issei made up his mind "What do you say to hanging out with me for the day."

The boy looked surprise, before nodding his head with a smile.

" _Hope Gramps doesn't beat me up for this"_ Issei heaved a sigh.

He needn't have worried because it appears his Grandfather was busy too. Apparently some important Devils had arrived in town to speak with Roavunctus, who had somehow become the de-facto Major of the town, mostly on account of his rank. So Issei spent his remaining week keeping the young boy company. He figured he'd make sure the kid wouldn't end up in any sort of trouble, despite how harmless the town was. He relegated to training he decided to perform on his own to the night, it wouldn't do to take a week off only for the old coot to pole axe him for laziness when they resumed. Millicas also had a penchant for wandering, trying to find adventure in every which way conceivable, Issei had to take the boy everywhere around the town. He was happy to see that Millicas was fine with just looking around. Seemed the boy never got out much, which Issei assumed was normal for the young children of High-Class Devils. It was getting on to four when Millicas surprised him.

"Hey Big Brother, I told my Father about you." Issei had gained the title Big Brother on the second day, something Iseeie was relatively weary of. "He wants to meet you and thank you for keeping me company over the last week."

Issei wasn't exactly sure, but he felt something was gonna change in his mundane life (well as mundane as life could be being a Devil and holding the conciousness of an Ancient Dragon inside you)as he followed Millicas.

"When the lad mentioned having someone keep him company, I thought it would be you Issei," at the meeting spot, Roavunctus shook his head with a chuckle, next to him was a handsome man with crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. Looking to be in his early twenties and wearing a white shirt and pants, a black vest with gold trimming and a purple coloured cape with gold and grey shoulder-pads, he was by far the most regal looking Devil Issei had ever met.

"Such a small world Roavunctus, isn't it," the regal Devil laughed. "I take it this is young Issei?".

"Yes, my Grandson," nodded Roavunctus.

Approaching Issei, while lifting Millicas into his arms, the man smiled disarmingly.

"So your Issei Hyoudou," gazing at the boy thoughtfully, the man nodded. "And apparently now Big Brother, thank you for keeping my son company".

"Oh, err... your welcome?" Issei wasn't sure what was going on.

"Ahh, my apologies, I'm Millicas's father, Sirzechs," the man nodded his head.

"Oh, nice to meet you sir," Issei returned the nod. 'Wait a second, why does that name seem famili...' Issei came to a realisation. "Wait a second... as in Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current Four Great Satans?" Issei was truly speechless.

"Indeed I am," Sirzechs chuckled, "Tell me Issei, are you aware of the situation you're isn't right now?"

"Situation?" Issei was puzzled, then tilted his head. "You're talking about me being related to the Marchosias and Bifrons clan right?"

"Yes, you see right now the Marchosias Clan's head is your Mother while the head of the Bifron's Clan is your Grandfather," Sirzechs explained. "I've spoken with both of them at length and they've said that they have little interest in returning to their previous titles."

Issei nodded, he knew that already, his father was the heir to the clan Bifrons before leaving the Underworld before the start of the Great War. His mother on the other hand became the Head of the Marchosias when her parents were killed during the Great War, however because of what happened she chose to leave the Underworld as well. Roavunctus and Averiko had told him when he was old enough to understand.

"Of course, I've no intention of placing pressure on them to return, but when they told me about you I was intrigued," Sirzechs gave an easy grin. "You are in a very unique position, because you are the heir apparent to both Clans."

"Is that possible?" Issei was a little shocked. "I mean Gramps has explained to me a little on how the Clans work but I thought I would be the heir to the Bifrons Clan on account of being first born and my Dad being from the Bifrons Clan."

While not strictly patriarchal the Devil heritage of two first-born heirs having a child such in the case of his mother and father, generally goes that the child would be the heir to the fathers Clan first, while the second born would be the heir to the mothers. This was mostly regardless of gender unless the Clan themselves otherwise stipulates.

"Normally that's the case, but due to you Fathers untimely death and the fact your Mother and Grandfather have both passed the right of succession down to you, your now in a position to be the head of both Clans," Sirzechs explained.

Issei was stunned, he wasn't expecting anything like this.

"I had originally come to this town to ask Roavunctus to return to the head of the Bifrons Clan," Sirzechs began. "As your no doubt aware, the Great War took a major toll on the Seventy-Two Pillars. With only Thirty-Three Clans left, of the Thirty-Three the Bifrons Clan has had their status revoked due to Roavunctus stepping away from the Clan while the Marchosias haven't been able to declare a head due to the fact Averiko was still alive," Sirzechs continued. "I've spoken to them both at length and they've deferred their right as Clan Heads to you, making you the Heir to both Clans."

Issei didn't know what to say, he just stared wide eyed at the regal Devil, not sure what to think.

"Of course, the decision to actively take the roll of Clan Head is ultimately up to you, but I would like for you to do it," Sirzechs grinned. "That way two more of our families will be brought back." Placing a hand on Issei's shoulder, the elder Devil continued. "You don't need to make the choice now of course, you should meet with your extended families first, get to know those you might one day chose to lead, Roavunctus will be able to teach you about the Clan's themselves. When you have reached a decision, your Grandfather knows how to contact me."

"How long do I have to make the decision?" Issei questioned.

"Hmm, well I'd like to say as long as you want, a year would be nice if you can make it then," Sirzechs answered. "But don't rush too much, it is your future after all."

It wasn't long after that Sirzechs and Millicas left the town, leaving Issei to contemplate exactly what it was he was going to do for the future.

"Gramps, did you tell him about Ddraig, and the fact Kokabiel might be after us?" Issei asked after he Lucifer seat holder and entourage had left.

"Yes, Lord Sirzechs was surprised. He said he'd look into the matter regarding Kokabiel himself when he got the chance," Roavunctus answered. "He did say it wouldn't matter either way, it might just make you more acceptable, being a Devil in possession of a Sacred Gear."

"Pheww, this is gonna be a long year isn't it," Issei muttered.

"Yes, yes it is," Roavunctus closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

-D&D-

Over the course of the next several months, Roavunctus began teaching Issei about the ins and outs of the Devil Hierarchy structure. As it stood at the top of the structure was the Four Great Satans; the four strongest Devils in the Underworld. Consisting of Sirzechs Lucifer from the Gremory Clan, Serafall Leviathan of the Sitri Clan. Next was Ajuka Beelzebub of the Astaroth Clan and finally Falbium Asmodeus from the Glasya-Labolas Clan. Beneath them sat the Council of Elders, Twenty-Five Devils that governed the every day affairs of the Underworld, though most of the important decisions ended up being left to the Four Great Satans. Then their were the Heads of the Thirty-three Clans with their Heirs below them. This was subject to the structure of individual Clans however. An instance would be the Gremory, Sirzechs is the oldest son of the Gremory but when he became the new Lucifer, it would have passed back to his father Zeoticus. Zeoticus however had taken up a position on the Council of Elders and thus could not be the Head of the Gremory Clan so the job will fall to his second born child, his daughter Rias Gremory. Similar workings are shown with the Sitri, Astaroth and Glasya-Labolas Clans due to the positions the first-born have and the fact that the original Clan Heads were now part of the Council of Elders.

"Once all this is cleared up and if you decide to become the next heir I have been offered by Lord Sirzechs to become a member of the council, bringing the number up to Twenty-Six" Roavunctus explained. "He also extended the same branch to your Mother, but she said that she's too young to be called an Elder."

Issei sweatdropped at this but decided not to comment.

Another thing Roavunctus did was introduce him to what was left of the two Clans. Bifrons was the first.

"You left the Clan all those years ago, forsaking us to an existence below our stature only to come back and state that the whelp of that traitorous Elder Brother is to be the next heir," the man shouting held a rough regal countenance, around six foot four with short, windswept dark blue hair hair and a bristly beard that trailed his jawline, and a moustache that rounded his mouth and connected to the chin making a goatee. His eyes were a narrow, sharp golden brown and was dressed in fine magenta coloured robes with golden accents.

"Inside voice Invuctus, Father must have a reason," this came from a man with a more softer regal appearance. Standing a fraction shy of six foot, his light blueish green hair fell straight down the sides of his face in two fringes while falling to his shoulder-blades at his back. His eyes seemed to be closed and he was wearing sky blue coloured robes with aqua coloured accents. His eyes seemed to open a little wider as he took in the boy next to Roavunctus with interest, barely seeing their deep brown colour.

"I care little reason for this travesty, my son Incirctus should be the Heir to the Bifrons legacy," announced the bearded man.

The two speaking where the younger brothers of Issei's father. On the Human Realm side known as Reiji Hyoudou, Raijuctus Bifrons was the eldest son of the Bifrons family. Due to his desertion during the Great War the placement of leadership was left to Roavunctus. But because of the fact that the Council of Elders felt the need to downgrade and insult the Bifrons Clans attribution to the war Roavunctus decided to vacate his title of Duke and the placement of being a Lord because of the judgement facing his clan simply because his Eldest left before the Great War began.

"Indeed I have not fulfilled any of the desires sought to me by the clan since out exile," Roavunctus began, he's regal, awe-inspiring voice quickly silencing his goatee'd son. "Unlike others, I bore no ill will to my Eldest's desire to leave before the war. However, leave he did and die he may have, but he left behind his legacy. It is why I have chosen Issei Hyoudou to become my heir to the Bifrons Clan"

"Then what of my son? Should he not be given the same opportunities?" Questioned the Invuctus.

"You are aware of how ascendency works right Invuctus?" Though posed a question, it was obviously a statement given by the younger member of the duo. "Should our Father deem a Blood Relation worthy of taking the reins, we shall always follow what is laid before us."

"You're saying we should follow this child Acenctus?" The amount of disgust was palpable.

"We both should help to further guide him," explained Acenctus with a nod.

The next family to visit was of course the Marchosias. After the disappearance of Averiko the clan went into a sort of political limbo, though Roavunctus had offered to go in her stead, Averiko thought it for the best that she faced the remains of her family, her three younger sisters.

"So you actually did decide to come back," the woman speaking was dressed in a elaborate violet coloured sun-dress. Her dull greyish brown hair was done up in a tight bun.

"It's good to see you after all this time Elder Sister" this came from a women dressed in a bland indigo dress, she had dark brown hair, cut hime style across her brow and hanging short to her shoulders.

"I'm so happy your alive Big Sis" the only one of the three sisters not currently of the risen platform of the audience chamber, was instead hugging Averiko's left arm. Deep brownish red hair tied up in too buns and with a greyish purple dress that went only to he knees, Issei was knocked a little of kilter that the youngest of the four sister, which he knew was still over a thousand years old was acting like a teenager.

All three sisters shared the same glowing gold eyes Averiko had.

"It's good to see you all after so long" Averiko smiled, trying to calm her exuberant younger sister.

"So then, we have been told that the child next to you is your own?" the sister dressed in the violet dress, Ailenko spoke "And that not only does he share blood with the Bifrons Clan, he also wishes to claim to right to rule both Clans?"

"Issei was only asked by Lord Sirzechs if he would take up the leadership of both Clans" Averiko replied, eyes narrowing at the tone her sister was using. "He has been given a year to make up his decision, I have already agreed to make him the heir to the Clan."

"You come back after all these years, and think that you still have the right to decide what happens in this family" Ailenko rose her voice.

"Sister, please" the sister in the bland indigo dress, Azerehko placed a hand on Ailenko's shoulder. "Elder Sister never had the right of Clan head revoked from her."

"So your saying we should just agree to let her son, not even born for a century have her way?" Ailenko asked with a growl.

"What's the matter Big Sister Ailenko, Big Sis is the Clan Head so she should decide," the youngest sister, Arienko spoke "Besides, your own son Ayelith is barely fouty-five."

Ailenko glared at her youngest sister.

"Regardless, this boy has not only Elder Sisters approval, but also the approval of a current Satan" here Azerehko looked over Issei, causing him to gulp. "He doesn't seem too bad, he is able to hold himself with etiquette and poise even in a tension filled room such as this, despite his age."

This cased Arienko to stop hugging her sisters arm before moving around Issei, before stopping in front of him.

"Hmmm," she hummed in though before pointing at Issei. "No calling me Auntie," she declared suddenly, making Issei jump "I'm Big Sis Arie got that?"

"Err, yes Ma'am" surprisingly, despite seeming like a perpetual teenager, she still had a commanding voice similar to his mother.

"Not Ma'am" she wagged her finger while shaking her head.

"I... I mean yes Big Sis Arie" Issei repeated.

"Good boy, Big Sis is happy" she proceeded to wrap her arms around Issei's head, smooshing his head against her rather impressive D-Cups. "Now to introduce you to Averika."

"Averika?" Averiko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, my daughter, she's the cutest thing in the world, I named her after you a bit Big Sis" Arienko grinned widely.

With that, and considering Ailenko had stormed out of the room at some point, the meeting was adjourned. Issei was thankful for it too, he needed some rest.

-D&D-

Laying in his bed at home, Issei felt the last two months sink in.

" _I'm glad Lord Sirzechs gave me a year to decide"_ Issei spoke to Ddraig.

 **[A choice such as this is ill advised to rush]** the Welsh Dragon responded **[Choosing to be a Heir to a Clan means you are wilfully choosing to eventually lead the Clan, and you will have two Clans to see too as well.]**

" _Ahh, so that's why aside from helping with some of my stuff you've kept you opinion to yourself."_ Issei smirked.

 **[It'll be useless for me to say anything about a Dragons pride and the fact that leading is what we should do]** Ddraig snorted. **[I am well aware this is Devil society and that is what you are, so ultimately the choice is up to you]** pausing a moment, Ddraig then added. **[Rest assured however, that should you decide to take up the rank of Clan Heir, it would do well for my own Draconian Pride.]**

Issei let out a chuckle, in the end Ddraig was a true Dragon, powerful and prideful. Regardless of the decision he'd make, he was sure that the Welsh Dragon would always have his back.

 **[Of course, we are partners after all]** Ddraig growled **[Now sleep, you'll no doubt need the energy.]**

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **A/N : Right, Chapter 1 down. I decided to write this while in a stump regarding my first fic. After getting about half way through, I decided to put more into it. That being said this is new territory for me. Having this second fic up is gonna mean I'll be sharing time between this and AHA I hope that I'll be able to keep both up. I'm the type of writer that while I plan ahead, I also write whenever inspiration strikes so I could very well get two stories out at the same time or one at a time.**

 **Either way, this story is my take on 'if Issei started off as a Devil' as I said above it was an idea I came up with a year or so ago so I hope you all like it.**

 **Also, I wanna give a shout out to the Authors; Silent Songbird, Mega Trainer, G1Splicer, Seerking and Alek Sands. Reading your DxD stories was actually the reason I decided to dust off my notes regarding this story of mine, so if you guys ever read this, thanks for giving my story the time of day and thanks for the inspiration.**

 **Peace out.**

 **willdraco1987.**


	2. Life 2: Meetings for the Future

**A/N : Sorry this took a while, between my other 2 fics and distractions, plus the last part of this story pissing me off this took a while. Hope you all enjoy Chap 2**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or anything else that may cross**

 **-D &D-**

 **Life 2: Meetings for the Future**

Not many things surprised the great Sirzechs Lucifer. After one thousand seven hundred years of life he had thought he he had seen and heard everything, so when the Governor of the Fallen Angels had contacted him through back channels requesting a meeting, he wasn't expecting what was being discussed.

"Peace?" Sirzechs found himself asking, staring at the man seated across from his.

"Yep, peace," Azazel, a man with a roguish face and black hair with golden bangs, dressed in a maroon coloured jacket and black pants, smirked toward the holder of the Lucifer seat.

Sirzechs placed a palm to his forehead, he wasn't expecting that.

"Okay, putting that aside for the moment, I have a a couple of questions about your _companions._ " Sirzechs eyed the two seated behind the leader of the Gregori.

"Oh right, well the surly faced silver haired teens Vali Lucifer, he's this generations White Dragon Emperor," Azazel grinned.

"I am not surly, just composed," was the silver haired Devil's retort, he was dressed in a dark green shirt, black jacket, maroon coloured pants and black leather chaps.

"Okay, not so surprising, I've met the Red Dragon Emperor not long ago," Sirzechs waved away.

"Really?" now Azazel was interested.

"For later, I'm more concerned about _her._ " Sirzechs eyes found the other 'guest' in the room, narrowing suspiciously.

"Ahh, in the name of peace I kinda dragged her along to give you her account of what happened during that scuffle she was involved in," Azazel grinned.

The women in question was sitting next to Vali, she had long black hair with split bangs and was wearing a black kimono with a yellow obi, a set of golden beads tied to her waist like a belt and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono was red on it's inside and it was open at her shoulders. Of course the most striking feature were the two black car ears atop her head and the twin black cat tails swishing behind her.

"Her account?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yep, come on kitty cat, tell the nice lord of Hell what you told me happened that day," Azazel grinned.

Kuroka sighed, she hadn't wanted to do this, not at all. When she joined up with Vali (mostly in hopes of getting a child from a current Dragon Emperor, to which Vali had refused) she was surprised by the fact Azazel was sort of Vali's guardian, having taught the Half Devil White Dragon Emperor since he was young. When Azael came by this morning, saying he had a meeting with Sirzechs Lucifer, Kuroka was gonna spend the day lounging at their base, but that was snuffed out when Azazel _suggested_ she come along so that the truth to her matter would be resolved.

"When the second born son of the Neberius Clan took me and Shirone in, they said it was mainly because of my prowess in Senjutsu and Youjutsu nya," Kuroka began, hoping she won't end up making matters worse for herself."And it seemed that was the case, after competing in several Rating Games as the Bishop of my new Masters Peerage, he was quiet pleased nya." Here Kuroka's eyes narrowed. "Then I overheard him discussing something with his Queen, he was planning on experimenting on Shirone nya." The bitterness and hatred was heavy in her voice. "I was too v _aluable_ as a member of his Peerage to be used like that, but Shirone... he said my dear little sister was _expandable_ nya." Kuroka's narrowed eyes tear up. "After... after the Queen left I walked into the room, he... he greeted me with that same kind smile he had when he picked me and Shirone up nya." Kuroka managed to control herself and she looked up to Sirzechs. "Then I killed him, killed him to protect my sister from becoming a disposable lab-rat. After that I ran, hoping to take my crime along with me nya."

"Well, that backfired," Sirzechs grunted. "You are aware Shirone was forced to bare that burden right, she was looked on with the same light as though she were you." Kuroka's cat ears laid flat against her head, signalling she knew what happened, Sirzechs sighed before turning to his Queen, who had been standing behind him. "Grayfia, didn't we find evidence that the second son was plotting some sort of attempt to recreate a Super Devil."

"Indeed Lord Sirzechs." The woman behind him was beautiful, like most female Devils. She had silver hair that which cascaded all the way down to her back, featuring a long braid on each side of her face tied by small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid uniform. "After his death, there was an inquiry into his holdings. I believe Lord Ajuka took the research into his care."

"Thought so," Sirzechs heaved a sigh. "Alright, while you may have killed you Master, there was a reason for it. In you favour right now are three things, one was the fact you did this to protect a loved one, the second is the fact it was the second son of Neberius you killed not the first. The third is that said son was not only taking part in illegal experiments, but he also had ties to the Old Satan Faction. The problem is that regardless of reasons or the questionable loyalty of the man in question, you, a reincarnated Devil struck down a High Class Devil. The old men on the Council aren't gonna like that, even less the members of the Council who still side with the Old Satan Faction." Sirzechs rubbed his temple before letting out a long sigh. "I can let you go free, but I can't stop those of my people who would want vengeance on you, the only way for you to be safe against that would be to join the Peerage of another High Class Devil, much like your sister." The sour look on the Nekoshou's face was more then enough of an answer.

"Hmm, well maybe if she can be guaranteed a decent Master," suggested Azazel. "Anyways, enough about that, tell me about the Red Dragon Emperor."

Vali, who had been looking quiet bored so far, actually started paying attention.

"Yes, his a young Devil who had the power of the Boosted Gear given to him when he was a child." Sirzechs phrased the question so it was leading.

"Yeah, that was probably my fault," Azazel rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish chuckle. "Ya see, technically that kid isn't this generations Red Dragon Emperor." Sirzechs rose an eyebrow at the Governor's admission. "About nine years ago I was searching for any traces regarding the Red Dragon Emperor because as the guardian of the White Dragon Emperor I wanted to keep the two apart for as long as possible. When I found the current Red Dragon Emperor I was... less then impressed," Azazel grimaced. "He was a scumbag, he activated the Boosted Gear in a back-alley brawl before using it for all types of crime." Azazel shook his head at the memories. "After watching him for six months I decided that the world didn't need the monster the man was becoming to be as the Red Dragon Emperor so I sent Shamsiel to extract the Boosted Gear."

"So you killed him?" Sirzechs questioned.

"Hey, if you saw the type of things he did, you'd think killing him was a mercy," Azazel shrugged. "Anyways, when he was returning to me, Shamsiel got an order from Kokabiel," Azazel continued. "Didn't find out till after that it was an order to kill a family of Devils." Now this was part of the story Sirzechs was aware of, seeing as Averiko and Roavunctus had explained the events of what happened during their meeting. "Imagine my surprise when Shamsiel returns, and after telling Kokabiel 'It's done' like some bad-ass hit-man, he turns to me and says he decided to put the Boosted Gear into the child of that Devil family before saying 'grow strong and defeat me and the one who ordered me to kill your father, Kokabiel'." Azazel had thought the whole set-up was brilliant, his own latent Eight Grade Syndrome perking up slightly at the way Shamsiel made what seemed to be the best of a bad situation.

"I'm surprised you'd be so willing to part with such a valuable piece," Sirzechs commented, knowing the leader of the Cadre and his love for his Sacred Gears, the rarer the better.

"Think about it, when was the last time a pure blooded Devil got a Sacred Gear, I certainly can't remember." Azazel's expression turned serious. "How is the kid anyway?"

"Heh, beneath that clownish attitude, you really do care don't you," Sirzechs grinned. "His doing fine, in fact, his in the process of deciding whether to become the next head of the Marchosias and Bifrons Clans."

"Two Clans" Azazel whistled. "How about that Vali, your rival seems to be moving up in the world."

"Good" the White Dragon Emperor nodded. "It means that we can enjoy our fight all the more."

"I'm sure you might," Azazel smirked "Hey, any chance of meeting the kid?"

"Why?" Sirzechs asked in suspicion.

"I mainly want to introduce these two to one another, that and apologise for not reigning in Kokabiel," explained Azazel.

"... I'll get in contact with him, how long can you stay in the Underworld?" Sirzechs conceded then asked.

"Hmm, we can swing about a week, any more then that and my guys might start to get suspicious, only Baraqiel and Shemhazai actually know what I'm planning," Azazel grinned.

Sitting in the middle of a vacant field, Issei focused on the red gauntlet with a green gem as had as he could. A light, red mist exiting his body.  
 **[Hmm, pretty good,]** murmured Ddraig. **[You seem to be able to channel Draconic Energy in a fairly decent manner.]**

Over the last few months, Ddraig had wanted Issei to focus more on his Draconic energy due to the fact his natural disposition afforded him a decent level of control over his Demonic abilities.

Right now, Issei was able to flare his Draconic energy as well as ignite his fingernails with Dragon-fire.

 **[We continue on at this pace and maybe we can advance to the next level before your decision is due,]** Ddraig commented in thought.

"I know I'm getting better with my Dragon-fire, but do you think we can keep up the pace considering what's going on?" Issei questioned in curiosity.

 **[It doesn't matter what's before you, the level you are on at the moment is more then acceptable, once you harness that strength, both the physical and mental kind, you should be able to stand up to most challenges,]** Ddraig spoke, Issei nodding in regards to the Dragon's opinion.

"So in the end, a Devil in control of a part of a Dragon's power is capable once they set about training themselves in controlling Draconic Energy?" Issei questioned.

 **[Indeed, though those with direct links to Dragon's have a greater response, even those of lesser value are still able to muster up a decent enough level of power, though you are in a more advantageous position considering you have a Dragon's conciousness to guide your training, that and Dragon Magic is similar to Devil Magic in how it is used,]** Ddraig growled out.

That was true, though it was much harder bringing Draconic energy to the forefront and then controlling it, though considering he was a Devil, Issei conceded that it was understandable. One thing he had noticed was the gap of power between the two forces, his Demonic Energy was easy to control and he was told by his Grandfather that his power was quiet high for his age, but the little amount of Draconic Energy he had been able to muster, while not greater then his Demonic Energy, was far more potent, leading him to believe that if he got half as good manifesting and controlling his Draconic Energy as he is with his Demonic Energy, it would have caught up.

"Kinda harsh, but I suppose in the grand scheme of things Dragons are a greater existence," Issei mumbled.

 **[But of course, as both apex predators and creatures gifted with strong Magic and Magic Defence there is little force on this planet capable of stopping us, bar another Dragon,]** Ddraig stated proudly. [ **Though in your case there are a few more notable weaknesses given your Devil physiology.** ]

"Well, that is true. Honestly though I'd rather it be a while before I'm on the receiving end of any Light Spears," Issei grimaced.

 **[Then what about the Crow that might be after you?]** Ddraig questioned.

"As much as I'd like to see him pay in some way for what he ordered to happen to dad, I'm not stupid enough to go looking for him, he's one of the Fallen Angel factions leaders," Issei spoke blandly. "You don't get into a position like that without serious power backing you up."

 **[I suppose that is the correct stance to take given what you would be up against otherwise,]** Ddraig snorted. **[That aside, training will have to wait, do you not have something to do today?]**

"Yeah, apparently a few members of the Marchosias and Bifrons want to meet with me, I'm assuming without the elder two," Issei answered the Dragon as he made his way back to his house.

[ **Maybe then something might get done,** ] Ddraig suggested.

"Maybe, but I've got a feeling the situation's gonna get a lot more annoying before it gets better," Issei frowned.

-D&D-

Sitting at a table in a conference room, Issei found himself in an unusual position. The Devils that wanted to meet with him were his younger uncle Acentus from the Bifrons Clan and his two youngest aunts, Azerehko and Arienko from the Marchosias. With them, they brought their children; Acentus's daughter, Acsentei, was a young women not too much older then Issei, she had turquoise coloured hair tied up in four loops that fanned out from her head with two bangs that framed her face. She was wearing a sleeveless buttoned grey shirt with the second, third and fourth buttons undone, revealing a generous portion of cleavage from her C-cup breasts, a short lavender coloured skirt and plated steel boots, a plated steel waist-guard around her hips. Azerehko had two children, the eldest being a boy named Anreth, who was about eleven years old with sandy brown hair that fell messily about his head and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a button up black shirt with a red vest and maroon coloured pants with simple black loafers. Azerehko's youngest child, Anahnko, was a little girl around nine years old with her tawny brown hair cut hime-style across her brow like her mother's, but her hair trailed down to the small of her back, she was wearing a simple sky-blue sun-dress with white coloured slip on shoes, her Marchosias golden eyes looking curiously over the room. Arienko's daughter, Averika, looked to be around fourteen years old, she had a similar brownish red colour to her hair that her mother had, if maybe a little more red, that was tied up in a braid that went to her shoulder blades, she was wearing a sleeveless dark purple cheongsam with a slit down the side, revealing what seemed to be black bike shorts underneath and black coloured Velcro strap sandals. A silver coloured bracelet on each wrist, the left having a blue gem while the right had a red gem. Her eyes were the most striking feature of her though, the right side being the same Marchosias gold, but her left eye was a shimmering silver. The aforementioned unusual position that Issei had found himself in was the fact he had somehow ended up with Acsentei and Averika on either side of him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us" Acentus began, an easy smile making it's way across his closed eyed face. "We thought it best for you to meet with the more... cooler heads of the families."

"Well, it is true we won't get much in edge ways with Invuctus being as stubborn as he is," Roavunctus muttered in agreement.

"To be fair, what you are asking is an upheaval of sorts," Azerehka spoke. "Considering it's been a millennia since Elder Sister was last in the Underworld, and then to suddenly show up with a child she nominates as Clan heir?"

"I for one have little issue with it," stated Arienko with a grin. "If Big Sis says her son is capable of leading our family, then it's enough for me."

"Yes, but your opinion is a little skewed on the matter," Azerehko intoned.

"Really?" Arienko asked questioningly.

"Yes, out of the three of us younger sisters, you were the one most attached to Elder Sister, bordering on... what was the term again, the one used to describe Lord Sirzechs and Lady Serafall," Azerehko tilted her head in thought.

"I believe the term you're searching for is sis-con," Acentus supplied helpfully.

"That aside, what is it that the children think?" Averiko interrupted before Arienko could say anything. "Ultimately it is they who are going to be the most effected by this choice."

"Hmm, I don't have a problem," grinned Acsentei, she had been observing the boy next to her the entire time with keen interest. "I didn't really care who took over the right as Clan Head, however I much prefer _Issei_ to Incirctus."

The way she said his name caused Issei to shiver, the tone Averiko easily picked up one as she raised an eyebrow toward the girl.

"I...I do not mind either," Averika murmured out, she cast her eyes to the table when Issei turned toward her, a light blush was dusting across her cheeks. "I don't know him well... but I would rather him then Ayelith."

"I suppose that's the main point," Acentus spoke, he looked toward the two youngest children, who were both looking unsure, before back to his father and sister-in-law "We really do not know Issei to make a proper opinion, so I wish to ask if we may each spend time to get to know the child."

"Well, that'll probably be the best way," Roavunctus agreed. "How to go about it though?"

"How about for the next three months he lives with each of us, one month at each of out homes," suggested Acsentei with a grin, causing all attention to for to her. "I'm sure that after a month of living together we can all get to know him better."

Acentus eyed his daughter warily, she was up to something, the look on her face made it obvious to him.

"That's not a bad idea" grinned Arienko, heedless to the dark red blush on her daughters cheeks. "That way we all get a chance to know about Issei."

"I do not object either" Azerehko added with a nod. "Given the fact my children are the youngest, they may need to spend time around their elder cousin before they can make a decision."

She placed a hand on the heads of both her children, who were seated either side of her.

"Well, what do you think Issei?" Averiko noticed her son had been keeping silent the whole time.

"I guess it's the best way," Issei said after moment of thought. "It is kind of ridiculous for them to make up their minds about me when they've only known about me for less then a month" he let out a sigh, before nodding his head. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Yay," despite it not being her idea initially, Arienko let out a cheer anyway. "Big Sis, you're welcome to stay as well, I'd love to have you around while Averika and I get to know your son better"

Azerehko sighed, resisting the urge to admonish Arienko for her excitably childish nature.

-D&D-

Issei was exhausted, the day had been rather hectic and the decision to live with three of his relatives was weighing heavily on his mind. Sitting on a bench just outside his house he heaved a sigh.

" _You think it's the right decision Ddraig"_ Issei asked in his mind.

 **[Couldn't say partner]** the Dragon stated **[It will probably help in the long run. The girl was right in that you need time to get to know the other members of the clan you might end up leading.]**

" _Well that's true"_ Issei agreed _"At least they gave me a few days to get ready."_

His intention for the rest of the day was to take it easy, however that was thrown out the window by a Magic Transportation Sigil appearing just outside the door to his house. From out of it came a very stern looking woman with silver hair and red eyes, wearing a French maid outfit. Noticing Issei on the bench she walked over before offering a curt bow.

"Issei Hyoudou I presume" the woman asked in a tone befitting her appearance.

"Err yeah, I mean yes" Issei nodded as he stood up.

"My name is Grayfia, I happen to be the Queen of Lord Sirzechs Peerage" the woman introduced "I've been sent here by my Lord to ask whether you are free tomorrow."

Raising an eyebrow, Issei affirmed he wasn't doing anything.

"Good, there are people who wish to meet with you, regarding your status as the Red Dragon Emperor, they have asked my Lord to set up a meeting with you" Greyfia explained.

"A meeting?" Issei was confused, it would be one thing if it was to do with his titles of the Marchosias and Bifrons Clans but his status as the Red Dragon Emperor, that was something new.

"If it is fine with you, I shall arrive here at ten tomorrow morning to take you to the meeting" Grayfia informed, getting a nod of acceptance from Issei, she disappeared in the same manner as she appeared leaving Issei to ponder who exactly would want to see him regarding his status as the current Red Dragon Emperor.

-D&D-

Issei wanted to be surprised, truly he did. But given everything else that had happened lately he felt that this was par the course. After telling his mother and Grandfather of Grayfia's visit, the two were interested in who could want to meet Issei regarding his current status of the Red Dragon Emperor. They had surmised it must be someone Sizechs had told so they were fine with it, letting Issei go alone.

 _'Of course how could anyone even think the person who wanted to see me was the head of the Grigori himself.'_ Issei thought to himself in sarcasm.

"So your the new Red Dragon Emperor," Azazel grinned widely. "Pleased to finally meet you."

Issei quirked an eye at the way Azazel phrased it but responded all the same.

"It's nice to meet you too Governor Azazel."

"Hey now, no Governor business, just Azazel's fine," Azazel playfully admonished. "I asked Sirzechs here for a chance to meet with you for a few reasons, one is to introduce you to my ward, the current White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer." Here Azazel motioned to the silver haired man next to him.

"I kinda gathered," Issei's reply caused the Governor to raise an eyebrow. "Ddraig's been yelling in my head the entire time we've been here."

"Such is the case with Albion as well," Vali seemed to sigh, before focusing on Issei. "So you are Issei Hyoudou, it's good to finally put a face to my Rival."

"Err sure, nice to meet you too?" Issei was a little unsure. "I'm just gonna ask this to get it out of the way, I don't mind fighting you when I get stronger but does it have to be too the death?"

Vali raised an eyebrow at this, he was fully expecting Issei to ask to not have to fight at all, the fact that Issei was willing, so long as it wasn't to the death had the silver haired Dragon Emperor curious.

"I am fine with those terms," Vali nodded. "When I deem you on a level strong enough to face me in even combat we shall have our duel and loath as I am to hold back I shall agree to your request of a non-fatal duel Rival."

"Thanks, kinda got enough on my plate with superpower beings wanting to kill me," Issei sweatdropped, those words making him realise how messed up his life was.

"And the perfect segue to the other reason I wanted to speak with you," Azazel picked up the conversation. "It's about how you ended up being the current Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei rose an eyebrow, he had a feeling Azazel might know about his situation, given one of his people were the reason he ended up with Ddraig in the first place.

"To make a long story short Shamsiel was returning from a mission I sent him on when Kokabiel ordered him to kill you and your family," Azazel began. "In order to make the best of a bad situation he let you and your mother go, giving you the Boosted Gear in the process so that should Kokabiel find out you're still alive, it might help you survive," here Azazel closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I never found out what Kokabiel ordered until after Shamsiel returned, I am sorry for what happened in regards to your father."

Issei was surprised by the solemnity Azazel was showing in regards to something that wasn't his fault.

"I'm not gonna hold it against you, a leader can't always control his people, it's something my Grandpa taught me," Issei spoke, causing a little relief to appear on Azazel's face. "I'm gonna expect Kokabiel will come after me again, as soon as he finds out I'm still alive. I'm preparing for when that happens."

"Heh, that's a strong spirit you have kiddo." Azazel smirked. "I'll try to delay him, I'd like to help but..."

"You don't want to have to fight a friend," Issei gave the Governor a smile of understanding.

"Heh, exactly." Azazel nodded.

All throughout the conversation between Issei, Azazel and Vali, the third member of Azazel's party had remained silent, partly because she really hadn't a weigh in on the conversation, but the other reason was she had spent the entire meeting focusing on Issei.

 _'Hmm'_ Kuroka thought, bringing her index finger to her lips. _'He's not as strong as Vali but he's still a Dragon Emperor nya, maybe?'_

Azazel had of course noticed the rapt attention Kuroka was paying to Issei and smirked, he looked over to Sirzechs who rose an eyebrow before following Azazel's eyes to Kuroka. He sighed realising what the Fallen was thinking about doing and nodded his head in exasperation.

"By the way Issei?" Azazel began with a grin. "Do ya have any plans to start a Peerage?"

This got a start from both Issei at the random question and Kuroka, who was quick to realise why Azazel was asking.

"Err not at the moment." Issei answered truthfully. "I kinda have things going on right now so a Peerage isn't really something I want to juggle with right now, especially because they're gonna be important to me."

Isesei had of course been told about how Peerages and Rating Games work, he had made a resolution with himself that anyone who would join his Peerage would do so of their own volition and that he would care for them like family. Though his Grandfather did suggest to make it all girls and form a Harem, something his mother had smacked him over the head for.

Kuroka felt her breath hitch a little as she watched Issei's, with instincts far sharper then any animal she could tell Issei would be good to his Peerage. Her instincts had been dulled by the happiness she had felt when the Neberius Heir had said that he had wanted her and Shirone in his family so she never really gave the warnings her senses gave off any thought. This time around, because she was viewing Issei and wasn't directly conversing with him, her instincts were working and her mind was focused.

"Ahh I can understand that, still six months till you're answer huh?" Azazel questioned. "Just asking cause I know someone who's currently looking for a Peerage to serve."

Kuroka narrowed her eyes at the back of Azazel's head.

"Well, I guess I won't be opposed to meeting them" Issei shrugged, it would be impolite to turn down a request from the Governor of the Fallen Angels.

"Great, how'sa 'bout four months from now, that work?" Azazel asked. "I think I can get back down here by then."

"I suppose so." Issei nodded in agreement, at the very least this would be after his new living arrangements were concluded.

"Well then, I suppose that about does it for the meeting" Azazel grinned. "Thanks for seein' me and Vali on such short noticed."

"No problem, it was nice meeting you both." Issei nodded his head.

"I hope you train hard Rival" Vali spoke, eyeing Issei. "I can't wait for our long awaited duel."

"Err yeah, sure" If he were being honest Issei really wasn't looking forward to that, but realised it was inevitable.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **A/N : And finally done, this took me a while because I kinda couldn't decide on how to write the last scene. I think I wrote about 8 or so different things before I was finally satisfied with this.**

 **Plus there's also the fact I was writing for my other fics (or starting a third one.) Add on top of that I've been distracted by games and Anime as well.**

 **But after all of that I finally managed a new Chapter, this of course had a meeting between Issei and the cooler headed members of both clans. I hope you like them.**

 **I also brought in Azazel, Vali and Kuroka into the fold a little earlier, mostly because I see Azazel as the type to want to apologise to Issei on behalf of what was done to him, and I wanted to expose Kuroka to Issei.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the Chapter and thank you all for your reviews and opinions.**

 **Peace out.**

 **willdraco1987.**


	3. Life 3: Family, Friends and Enemies

**A/N : Done, after so freaking long. This chapter was a prick to write, between trying to decides scenes to best portray my OC's and that last scene (was sitting on the damn thing for about three weeks) I finally, finally finished it. I'd also like to give a shout out to nightwolf65 who helped me along with this chapter, so thanks for the ideas.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or anything else that may cross**

 **-D &D-**

 **Life 3: Family, Friends and Enemies**

Issei wasn't sure what to expect. Putting aside the thoughts of his conversation with Azazel and the impending fight with Vali, hopefully in the far future (he honestly didn't know what to make of whoever this person Azazel said was looking for a Peerage.) He decided to focus on the upcoming issue, living with Acenctus and his daughter Acsentei. They happened to live in a small mansion (deciding to move out from the Bifrons main estate) that was surprisingly in the capital territory of Sirzechs area of governance. With twenty rooms, the modest (at least from Acenctus' point of view) dwelling was two stories, in the bottom left corner of the mansion was a Japanese style dojo where Asentei spent most of her time training in her swordsmanship. One of the first things she wanted to do was spar with him and Issei could easily admit he stood no chance competing with her with swords. He had been taught sword-play by his Grandfather because having a weapon besides magic was always a good thing and although handy with a sword, Asentei was a prodigy, having mastered three blades that she kept on her; a European long sword, a Rapier and a Japanese Katana (the Katana being her most recent addition as she had started to use it a year ago.)

-D&D-

THUD

It was a week into his stay as Issei laid flat on the dojo floor after another day of sparring with Asentei.

"Man, that wiped me out." While used to training all day, most of Issei's training was geared toward using Magic and his Boosted Gear, his weapon of choice was an Estoc, cut shorter then a normal Estoc, the blade, levelling out at a metre in length, was made of silver. It was a weapon that Roavunctus had used during the Great War. While not overly special, the only spells engraved into it were a spell to make it lighter, around half it's actual weight and a spell that allows it to cut through magic, of course that's depending on the power of the magic, though unlike a regular Estoc, this one had a sharp edge, allowing for slicing as well as thrusting. In the centre of the black coloured crucifix hilt (Issei questioned the obvious irony of a Devil using a weapon with the hilt of a crucifix) was a medallion showing the Bifrons family crest.

"You know, your quiet handy with that Estoc Ise," Acsentei grinned was she rested her Long Sword on the ground, making her way over to him.

"Thanks, been training with it for about five years now," Issei sighed a little.

Standing at his side, Acsentei looked down at him before smirking and plopped herself down next to him, resting her head on his arm.

Something Issei was quick to notice was the fact Acsentei was rather uncaring about propriety regarding close contact, it was something Issei was initially weary of until the girls father had explained that it was just how she was.

"Mmm, I can tell." Snuggling deeper into him, Asentei breathed in his scent.

As a Devil, ones basic senses were generally more enhanced then a Human, Angel or Fallen, female Devils especially had a far more acute level of sense that went along with their lustful disposition. Of course that was just considered normal, Issei on the other hand subtly released the aura of a Dragon, something Acsentei had noticed was slowly getting stronger. To Ascentei, Issei's aura was comforting for the most part, though occasionally when they were sparring and he used some of his Draconic Magic, his aura had an arousing effect on her, something she was a little thrilled with if she were being honest.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Acenctus spoke from the door of the dojo. "But I'd like to borrow Issei for a time."

His voice was laced with mirth as Acsentei sat up and poked her tongue out at him in a minor display of rebellion while Issei pushed himself up and made his way over to his uncle.

"I thought it prudent to inform you a little of the current state of affairs in detail with the Bifrons Clan." In truth, his father had contacted him yesterday and asked him to fill Issei in on the things that have transpired within the Clan since Roavunctus's self imposed exile.

Issei nodded in understanding, biting back a groan, he had a suspicion this wasn't going to be all good information.

The month went by quick, faster then Issei was expecting. He felt he had a decent grasp on the current climate within the Bifrons Clan. Invuctus was a man set in the old ways, he believed that since Roavunctus left the Clan he should not have any say on who the Clan Head was going to be. On top of that, because Issei's father had abandoned the Clan before the Great War, he believes that Issei should not be considered a Bifrons because as far as Invuctus was concerned Raijunctus gave up the Bifrons name the moments he ran away from the underworld. Though he had yet to meet his second cousin from the Bifrons Clan he was sure Incirctus believed the same as Invunctus. Acenctus had said that there really wasn't any way to oppose Roavunctus's word as the Council nor the Satan's revoked the Bifrons Clan Head status from him, but they might try to challenge him, something Issei was annoyed by.

Putting aside the drama that was unfolding around his older uncle, he could at least be glad that Acenctus had accepted him, saying that with enough training in the political arts he'd be a fine Clan Head. Of course it was Acsentei that had him the most confused. During the middle of the second week, Acsentei has taken to sleeping in his bed. It made him jump when she had first done it but she had proclaimed it was her way of getting to know him better. Along with the new sleeping arrangement came a request (rather demand) that Issei address her as Sen on account of their closeness. He had honestly been confused at how quickly she had decided her opinion of him, when he questioned his uncle, Acenctus replied that she had always been a quick judge when it came to a persons character, something about his daughter he himself didn't fully understand.

-D&D-

The next month had him staying with Azerehko and her two children Anreth and Anahnko, their house was on the same estate as the Marchosias Clan Land, skirting the border of the area. It was around the same size as Acenctus and Sen's house (mansion) but they had a few maids to tend to them.

"I am pleased you have agreed to do this," Azerehko told Issei after the first day. "I for one would have been quiet fine leaving the decision up to Elder Sister Averiko had it just been myself, but with my children, I feel it best they be comfortable with the person to become the Clan Heir."

"I understand, as mum said before, it's your kids that'll be the most effected by my decision, and I'll be glad to help put them at ease in any way I can." Issei replied sincerely, as much as it was an upheaval for him, he was well aware it was also an upheaval for the other children as well so it was the least he could do in getting to know them.

"It seems they are a little comfortable around you already, so I hope you continue to be patient with them" Azerehko smiled a little.

"I will." Issei nodded.

True to his word, Issei spent a majority of the month conversing with Anreth and Anahnko. Anreth was the first to come out of his shell, being a boy Issei could pretty much tell what interested Anreth, he was surprised how quickly he ended up becoming a temporary teacher for beginning Marchosias Clan Magic. Something Azerehko was thankful for as she had not gotten around to seeing to the boy's beginning studies in their Clans Magic.

"Devil Magic isn't hard to draw out" Issei began, forming a formless mass of fluctuating gold and deep green over his hand. "The trick comes with shaping it" in an instant, all the green was gone and the formless mass was shaped into a gold ball. "The Marchosias Magical Aura is gold, much like their trademark eyes, however our aura can't do much" Holding his hand out, a Magic sigil baring the crest of the Marchosias Clan formed on the ground and a grey furred wolf rose out of the ground. "[Grey Wolf] is the simplest summons our clan has and generally the one to start off with" motioning to the canine, the wolf acknowledge the unspoken command and walked over to Anreth. A flash and a sigil appeared around the two. "Focus your Magic into your hand and hold it out palm up."

Issei was glad he had already went over the finer points of bringing Magic to the surface so Anreth only struggled a little. Once he held his glowing gold hand out he was surprised when the wolf reached up a paw and placed it in his hand. With a flash, the sigil shone a bright gold and it and the wolf disappeared.

"Wh...what happened?" the boy asked in a confused manner.

"You've created an open link with the [Grey Wolves]" Issei grinned. "Ya see, unlike a familiar a summon is a creature that works with you under a set of agreed upon terms. The reason the [Grey Wolves] are the first Wolves we get our beginners to summon is because they are wholly loyal to the Marchosias Clan and have now worries about serving our beginners without any terms. Once you start summoning other Wolves they will ask for terms before allowing you to summon them."

"What sort of terms?" Anreth questioned curiously.

"It varies, most are fine letting you use them so long as you respect them and don't go against any of their personal morals" Issei shrugged. "I myself have only summoned up to the third type of wolf the [White Wolves] which follows the [Blue Wolves]."

"What are the differences?" The boy asked again.

"The [Blue Wolves] have a resistance to Water Magic and are stronger then the [Grey Wolves.] The [White Wolves] on the other hand are capable of using low tier light spells, so when you get to them, be careful not to touch them while the aura is active, it weakens us much like an Angels Holy Attribute, just of a far less severe scale"

"Why do we have a pact with a holy animal?" Issei supposed it was only natural to be confused, he himself was when his mother summoned one for the first time.

"They aren't Holy, they're Light. Holy is an attribute that solely belongs to the Angels and Fallen, as well as any Priest or Nun they ordain. The [White Wolves] on the other hand use Light Magic, just like Fire Magic, Water Magic etcetera Light Magic is just a simple form of Magic that creatures and Magic Users are capable of using. A Devil's unique physiology prevents us from using it on account of it being a weakness. That's not to say a Devil can't use it, the Phenex Clan's regeneration may be strong enough to prevent too bad an injury from the Magic, not that I've ever seen it" It was after all an errant thought during a conversation with Draig about the different Magic Attributes that had him wondering if the Phenex were capable of using said Magic.

The rest of the day was spent getting Anreth acclimated to the new spell he had acquired by the end of it, he could at least form the sigil right.

It was a few days later, as he watched Anreth practice, that Anahnko appeared next to him. The brown haired girl seemed to be staring intently at Issei's left arm, her golden eyes shimmering in the way only a Marchosias Clansmen's could.

"Is it true you've got a Dragon in there?" the girl asked inquisitively.

Issei was surprised, but figured Azerehko had told the two about Draig before hand, he idly thought why Anreth never asked about it but put it down to the boy being a bit older and more weary around such questions.

"Yeah I do" Issei grinned, holding up his arm and materialising his [Boosted Gear] "Draig, say hello to he cute little girl."

 **[Am I some sort of party trick?]** The ancient Dragon's voice rumbled from nowhere causing Anahnko's eyes to widen. **[Greetings little pup, I am the Welsh Red Dragon Draig, I reside in this sacred gear, the [Boosted Gear,] ready to aid my partner.]**

"Wooooowwwww so cool, mister Dragon, are you reallllyyyy strong?" the girl's eyes had suddenly become sparkly.

 **[I like to think of myself as one of the strongest beings alive]** Draig pridefully boasted. **[However, due to my current state, my strength is in direct correlation with my partner.]**

"Correlation? What does that mean?" Issei supposed it was understandable that a nine year old didn't know such a word.

"It means that despite his strength, Draig's power is only what I can use, his strength essentially equalling mine." Issei explained, the girl nodding in somewhat understanding.

"So can you breathe fire?" Anahnko asked excitedly.

"Hmm, not quite. Because I'm still a Devil, I can only use Draconic Spells." Issei said after a moment.

"Draconic Spells?" Anahnko tilted her head in curiosity.

"Similar to Devil Spells, only I use my [Boosted Gear] instead of my natural Magic." He wasn't sure if the young girl would understand.

"So you can use two Magic's?" Ahh, it seemed as if she had an understanding of Magic.

"Three actually, I'm also from the Bifrons Clan and have their Magic as well" Issei corrected.

"Your amazing Big Brother" that caught him a little of guard, what is it with younger kids and their need to refer to him as their Big Brother?

In similar fashion, the month ended, Issei had gotten Anreth's Magic up to the point where he might be able to summon [Blue Wolves] in a month's time. As for Anahnko, she was more then happy to sit down and listen to Draig's tales of the past, something Issei was sure the old lizard enjoyed. Azerehko had joined her daughter for these times, citing it as an unusual occurrence to here about the the past from a first hand account. Regardless, Issei felt he had gotten to know the family quiet well, Anreth decided to join his sister in referring to him as Big Brother. Azerehko's husband, Quetzakus, of course was currently on a job for the Devil Council of Elders. He wasn't sure what it was he did, but he did get a chance to talk with him over a sigil call. It wasn't a long conversation but the man seemed friendly enough, even going as far as saying that while it doesn't concern him as he was the third child of the Shax Clan Head, he was glad that Azerehko seemed more accepting of him then the current choice for the Marchosias Clan Heir. Now that he had stayed with two families, it was time to stay with the last family, one he wasn't quiet sure about if he was being truly honest.

-D&D-

The house was surprising an actual house, two stories with about ten or so rooms it felt more like a house then the two mansions he was staying at before. Before he could even get a greeting out, his aunt already had him by the arm and was dragging him about the house in an excited flurry, her daughter shyly following after them. It wasn't really an issue to begin with, the living room, dining room, kitchen, the main staples of of the house she showed him with a normal introduction, though it was the upstairs rooms that made him realise exactly what type of woman his aunt was.

"This is my daughter's room" she went to open it, only for said daughter to jump in front.

"M...Mother, my room is off limits" Averika cried out, crossing her arms in an 'X' motion causing her mother to stop.

"Ohh you such a worrywart, I don't think Issei would mind is you left your unmentionables lying around" Arienko smirked at her daughter' shyness.

Issei knew better then to comment, less he bring the teasing mother's attention to him more then it already was.

"Anyway, the room next to hers is a guest room and it's where you'll be staying" Arienko turned a grin toward Issei. "It'll make any mid-night assignations with Averika easier."

Averika's face lit up red while Issei shook his head free of the thoughts the words provided.

"Next is the upstairs bathroom/shower room" moving on quickly, Issei thought she wouldn't add anything on account of not saying anything about the downstairs bathroom/shower room, however, he was wrong. "It's where Averika mainly showers at around seven o'clock, so be sure to sneak a peek."

"M...Mother" Averika cried out, she had only just recovered from the last bout of embarrassment and now her cheeks were red anew.

Laughing at her daughter's reaction she reached the final room at the end of the hallway.

"This is my room" she began, a devious glint in her eye. "If you ever get lonely or Averika gives you the cold shoulder treatment, know that my bed is always open as well for my cute little nephew."

"No thanks." Issei blurted out on instinct, causing the older woman to laugh.

Needless to say, the older woman was exhausting in many ways. Despite her age, she held herself like a teenager at times and Issei was having trouble keeping up with how random and often-times risqué she was. While he wasn't a full blown pervert, his time with Sen had given him an unexpected knowledge about the female form, the girl seeming to need to snuggle as close as she could to him. Arienko was doing all she could to break down any fortitude he had left, though he doubted his aunt was fully serious with all that she said, she seemed to be the type that revels in teasing.

"Sorry about mother" Averika apologised once the house tour was over. Issei was shaking his head, trying to not think of all the overt passes Arienko made at him for her daughter, he was surprised that the shy girl was still able to be around him given how red from embarrassment she was.

"Don't worry about it" Issei waved off, he had started to settling some things in what was to be his room for the next month and Averiko had decided to join him.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy your stay with us" the girl had managed to get her embarrassment under control, only a small hue of red dusting across her cheeks.

"Thanks, I hope I can get to know you and your mother as well" Issei grinned, causing Averiko's cheeks to darken once again.

One thing Issei came to realise after the first week, was that Averiko was quiet the opposite to Sen. Where Sen was forward, bold and outgoing, Averiko was unsure and shy. Not only that, but their proficiencies were opposite as well. Sen was, in her own words, 'absolute garbage' with Devil Magic in general. She chose only to master _Augmentation_ spells to give her blades elemental properties and sharper slices, she also uses basic _Fortification_ spells to allow herself to move swifter or attack faster. Averiko on the other hand wasn't very good at melee fighting, but was highly skilled with Devil Magic, having already mastered an array of fire and water Magic Spells and was developing a repertoire for Wind Magic as well. This meant she was a _Wizard Type_ unlike Sen who was a _Technician Type._ The two girls however did have something in common, both were horrible in using their Clan Magic. While Sen didn't care about it Averiko was embarrassed that she could not use her Clan Magic, Issei found out that this was part of the reason for Averiko's shy, unsure personality.

A better part of the first week was spent sparring with Averiko with Magic Spells, the girl managing to overcome Issei unless he used his Draconic Spells. It was something that once again drew Issei's attention to his own glaring fault, the difficulty he has managing simple Devil Magic. While quiet capable in the Bifrons and Marchosias Clan Magic as well as Draconic Magic thanks to the [Boosted Gear] and Draig's guidance, Issei had almost no skill or talent in actual Devil Magic. Right now, all he was capable of was creating and travelling through Devil Gates and flying. While he could perform some Fire Magic, that was mainly because all Fire Magic goes hand in hand with Draconic Magic, even Devil's Fire Magic and Holy Flame Magic from the Angel's. The latter wasn't something Issei wanted to really try, not only because he'd need an Angel or a Fallen to teach him, but also because he wasn't sure if his Draconic Aura would be enough of a buffer between the Flames and his Devil physiology.

Issei discovered that Averiko was more then happy when her Magic Spells were proven effective, so he spent a good portion of his time allowing his younger cousin a chance to use her Spells against him.

"You know, despite not being able to use Marchosias Clan Spells, you're quiet amazing with all those other Spells," Issei spoke as the two took a break from sparring.

"R...Really? I thought I was falling a bit behind" spoke Averika unsure.

"Heh, not at all, you're definitely more skilled then me in Magic Arts" Issei smiled widely, patting Averika on the shoulder.

The Devil Girl blushed slightly, unconsciously leaning into the touch before shaking herself out of the comfort his words seemed to blanket her in and prepared for their next stage of training.

With the month ended, Issei was surprised at how much Averika had advanced . The girl was showing a level of ability with Devil Magic far beyond his own. By pure Devil Magic standard, Averika was superior to him and when she beat him in their final spar she managed to drudge up the courage and ask him to call her Rika.

"Still, that's some level of advancement" Issei mumbled, impressed by the untrained girl's progress.

He knew that practising and training with higher level fighters can increase a lower level's abilities, but he was surprised with how much Rika improved considering he himself wasn't strictly a high level.

"Considering what she's at, she may just make a good Peerage Member for anyone seeking her." Issei monologued to himself with a low whistle.

-D&D-

As the third month closed, Issei returned home. At this point Azazel sent him a message saying they could meet in regards to the person that the Fallen had mentioned who expressed an interest in joining his Peerage. Issei informed his Mother and Grandfather of what he was doing (though he somewhat lied and said it was a meeting Sirzechs had set up) Issei took the teleportation sigil to the location.

He quickly found himself sat in front of Azazel and too his left was a black haired cat-girl.

"I will admit that I had quiet the argument on my side against this meeting," Azazel gave a rueful chuckle as the black haired girl cut a mild glare at the Fallen. "However, in lieu of the benefit's that may come from joining your Peerage, she decided to at least hear you out on account of those benefits."

As Azazel spoke, the cat girl sitting next to him perked up.

"That's my cue to introduce myself, nyaa?" the girl asked the Fallen Angel who nodded. "Hiya Nyaa," she spoke jubilantly, Issei rose a brow at the amount of levity in her voice. "My name is Kuroka, and I'm a black Nekomata."

Before Issei could respond, Azazel hit the cat eared girl over the head with a hand chop.

"Don't mind her," spoke the Cadre leader in a sigh. "While she is technically wanted by the Devil Government she is allowed certain privileges Sirzechs granted her in consideration due to the circumstances that lead to her current condition." Clearing his throat, the dark haired man continued. "Her race is called Nekoshou, a rather powerful nature driven Yokai with a cat nature and due to the previously mentioned circumstances is in need of a Peerage."

"Is safety the only reason you want a Peerage?" Issei asked the girl.

"Well, on the surface yes," Kuroka began. "There are other reasons nyaa" The catgirl regarded Issei warily.

While her instincts said she could trust him, her natural predisposition held her back slightly.

What surprised her was that while she was thinking the boy in front of her would pull back after her refusal to share more, he instead nodded in understanding.  
"I couldn't guess why you're guarded like you are," he acknowledged to her surprise. "I'd be more then happy to consider you for my Peerage after we can meet more." Issei finished with a smile.

"Meet more?" Kuroka was confused by his statement.

"Well, in order for you to feel more comfortable with me as your Master, I think you'd need to get to know me better." Issei explained, grinning. "I decided that when I started a Peerage I'd like to know each and every members I take in as well as I can before bringing them in. After all, a Peerage is pretty close to a family."

Kuroka was surprised, she had gone into this meeting thinking she was going to meet with another arrogant pure blood devil that viewed their 'Peerage' as exactly what they represented, Chess Pieces. Instead the young man in front of her was holding back from choosing his Peerage on account of wanting those he chose to be close on an emotional level, that alone spoke loads about his character. Between how he viewed a Peerage member and the fact he had the Welsh Dragon Boosted Gear, Kuroka's instincts were flaring up for her to mate with him if only to procure a powerful child for the dwindling Nekoshou race. Squashing those instincts and the desire that came with them, Kuroka gave a cat-like smile.

"I'd like that, nyaa" she spoke softly.

"Well, I'd deem this first meeting a success," Azazel grinned with a clap, bringing the two's attention to him. "Unfortunately, we don't have too much time on our hands on account of me needing to get back to the Grigori."

Issei nodded in understanding as the three stood up, he handed Kuroka one of his communication sigil's while Kuroka did the same. At the very least they would be able to remain in contact and get to know each other a little better, so it was a start.

"One year's passed huh?" Roavunctus questioned idly while watching his grandson from the sidelines of a chamber.

"It's been a hectic one, especially for Isei," Averiko stated as she smiled slightly next to her father in law.

Issei was trying his best to stand before Lord Sirzechs in a respectable manner, but the crimson haired Saten Class Demon just waved him off in a friendly manner attempting to calm the young Devil's nerves.

"Please, you needn't stand on ceremony," he spoke with a grin while surreptitiously avoiding the eye of the chief councillor who was somewhat glaring at the Demon Lords lack of decorum. "Your presence here, as you no doubt have guessed, is to get an answer to the question I asked you a year ago."

Issei nodded, having realised the seriousness the situation, only slightly relaxing at the Saten Class's request.

"As it stands, you are the candidate most preferred to be the next clan head of both houses. However, due to the members of the Clan that are still against you succeeding negotiations are still required, so what will you do?"

"Well..." Issei started. "Considering the situation, there isn't much I can do" He turned his head in the direction of Invuctus and Ailenko, both of which were glaring at him in contempt. "Both my Aunt and Uncle don't see me as someone with the right to be the Clan Head of either family and have refused any attempt from me to get to know them."

This was true, considering he had, numerous times, tried with both his mother and grandfather as well as on his own, to open up a dialogue between himself and his Aunt and Uncle only to be met with hostility and contempt. He still had yet to even meet his cousins from their side.

"That's because there wasn't a reason to meet," Invuctus spoke imperiously. "A welp such as yourself doesn't deserve the right of being a Clan Head."

"And you seem to think you deserve to be Clan Head of both our Clan's?" Ailenko's tone was laced with contempt and disgust. "You certainly share your mother's arrogance and audacity."

"Enough," Sirzechs spoke, causing the two detractors to quieten down. "I see that we're at an impasse, neither of you are able to come to terms with Issei's selection. Issei, putting aside their arguments for now, would you agree to become the Clan Heir?"

Regardless of Invuctus and Ailenko's staunch opposition it, Issei still hadn't fully answered the question at the core of this discussion. Sirzechs watched as Issei closed his eyes in thought and smirked at the determination his eyes held when he opened them.

"I will..." Issei spoke clearly as he nodded his head. "Though not for a while, I still need to attend school and have a lot to learn about Devil culture in order to become a good leader."

"Excellent," Sirzechs spoke before the other two could get their objections in. "The internal issues can be dealt with in the future, for now it's enough to know you are determined to go on ahead."

Seeing as they could not end the farce at the moment, Invuctus and Ailenko chose to withdraw, casting glares all around the hall as they left.

"I shall see it noted of your decision young one," the head councillor, a man with a pointy dark grey beard, pointed ears and wearing a blue and white robe with gold trimmings nodded to Issei before bowing to Sirzechs and leaving the hall.

With the mounted tension gone, Issei relaxed his shoulders, before a hand clapped down on one.

"You'll get used to it," Sirzechs grinned roguishly.

"I'll take your word for it," Issei sighed.

"Incidentally, you mentioned schooling, where were you considering attending?" The Demon Lord questioned.

"Not sure, the schools in and around the Underworld seem like a good choice, I've contemplated going back to the Human World but I'm not sure." Issei answered.

"Hmm..." Sirzechs thought, an idea forming in his head. "If I might make a suggestion, in the Human World there's a school that is under the control of my family, it's in the city of Kuoh in Japan."

"Kuoh... that's where I was born," Issei muttered in surprise.

"Really?" Sirzechs arched an eye turning to Averiko.

"My husband and I knew it was Devil controlled territory," she answered with a nod. "We lived there figuring we'd be safe."

Sirzechs grimaced, feeling somewhat guilty for the events of the past before sighing.

"I'd like to guarantee your safety but against one of the Cadre it's difficult." Sirzechs spoke truthfully, even though Azazel had assured him he would do his best to keep Kokabiel in line.

"That's not a problem, if Issei wishes to go the Kuoh then he can, our house is still there." Averiko made a pained face. "I don't think I could though."

Which was understandable considering Issei had been relatively young at the time so the memories he had in the house was limited and foggy.

After thinking on the offer for a few minutes Issei nodded.

"I'll go," he spoke. "I'd rather go to a school in the Human World anyway."

"Excellent, I'll have the paper work delivered to you tomorrow," Sirzechs grinned. "Just in time too as the semester is only about two weeks away from beginning."

With that, the four left the chamber, Issei had to pack his things in lieu of his impending move while Sirzechs had to get a hold of the 'Principle' of Kuoh Academy.

'Now let's see how well he gets along with Rias,' the siscon Devil thought to himself with a wide grin.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **A/N : Yeah... I'm not as happy with this chapter as I would have been due to the amount of time I spent re-reading. Between rewriting, rereading and rewriting this chapter I feel as though I'm mentally exhausted. Either way I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **I apologise to those who reviewed and I never got a chance to responded too. Real life distractions plus games and Anime have kinda distracted me.**

 **Peace out.**

 **willdraco1987.**


	4. Life 4: School of the Devil Princess's

**A/N : And there's Chapter 4, have to say this shouldn't have taken as long as it did but I managed to get it out. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or anything else that may cross**

 **-D &D-**

 **Life 4: School of the Devil Princess's**

Sona Sitri wasn't someone who was easily surprised. She had long since realised the importance of keeping such emotions locked behind her stoic nature, especially from her mother and sister (though for two very different reasons.) So it was a bit of a surprise for her friend and confidant Tsubaki Shinra when she noticed her friend's risen eyebrow at a form in her hands.

"Is something wrong President?" Tsubaki questioned.

"No... I'm just a little surprised." Sona placed the paper down on the desk, allowing Tsubaki to notice it was a student enrolment form. "This came from the Underworld."

' _The Underworld?_ ' Tsubaki picked the form up, giving it a once over before sending a glance to Sona. "Lord Sirzechs?"

"Yes, it would seem that he's the one who pushed this through," Sona nodded in answer to Tsubaki's unasked question. "That's not really what surprised me though, keep reading."

At her friend's gesture to continue, Tsubaki did just that. When she reached the end of the document she understood why Sona was surprised.

"Two Clans... Is that possible?" The long haired girl asked, placing the paper down.

"Yes..." Sona began haltingly. "But only in special circumstances."

"I see," Tsubaki didn't ask for clarification, it seemed that Sona knew little about the situation at hand. "So what do we do then?"

"He's another Devil, one that may very well become an influential Lord," Sona began. "The fact he wants to come to the Human Realm for schooling surprises me somewhat. It's not what most parents would want for their child as it doesn't fall in line with teaching how to be a 'proper' Devil."

Tsubaki understood exactly what Sona meant, given that most of the Elders place very little care in anything above 'keeping the blood pure.'

"And what of that last missive?" Tsubaki pointed to what seemed to be a chibi drawn Sirzech drawn in red pen holding a finger to his mouth with a sly wink, the accompanying speech-bubble had scrawled, notably in the Demon Lords own handwriting 'Don't tell Rias about him.'

"That... is probably a prank he's playing on Rias." Something that Sona and Rias shared was the unequivocal love bordering obsession of their older siblings, so she could easily tell when Sirzechs was playing around with Rias as it painfully reminded her of when Serafall messed with her.

Tsubaki nodded in understanding, she had been around the older Sitri/Leviathan enough times to know that the woman was fairly gregarious and very expressively free with her affections, which also happen to not only encompass her King but also included her Peerage as well, so she had figured out that Lord Sirzechs was similar in disposition to the Leviathan Lord.

"In any case I'll hold back saying anything, Rias will understand that I couldn't do anything about a command from Lord Sirzechs, even if it was jokingly written, so any backlash would be on him." Sona would really only say something like that about Sirzechs when he was messing with her friend, otherwise she would at least try to be respectful. It annoyed her that Lord Ajuka and Lord Falbium seemed to be far more serious about being part of the Four Satan's then her sister or friend's brother did.

Feeling the discussion wane, Tsubaki nodded her head and began helping her President put away the files that were out, regardless of the outcome they will know in another week.

-D&D-

Issei stood at the front gates of his new school, eye twitching as he became increasingly aware of something he hadn't even thought about when Sirzechs had offered him a place at Kuoh. Girls, so many girls. With just a simple, furtive glance he only was able to pick up three guys, one because he was absolutely mobbed by women and the other two because they seemed to be on a delirious high. Did he have a problem with it? Hell no, but a little warning would have been nice. Still, he had to wonder why there was a stunningly large difference in the guy/girl ratio. Sighing and realising that it probably wasn't important at this moment he made his way forward.

For some reason, the girls seemed weary of him, most had calculative looks on their faces while some wore slightly disdainful looks that he couldn't really begin to understand, as he walked into the main building, he noticed the information reception desk but blanched a little when he noticed no one was manning it.

"Can I help you?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

Turning around he came face to face with a young, beautiful girl with long white hair that trailed past her shoulders, cut across just over her blue-green eyes. She was dressed in the Kuoh academy girls uniform which showed off her prominent bust.

Issei thanked the Go...Satans that he was used to female contact from Sen so he was able to focus his gaze toward her face.

"Err yeah, my names Issei Hyoudou and I need to find the Student Council Office," Issei muttered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I was told to see someone by the name of Souna Shitori."

The girls eyes widened a little before a gentle smile made it's way across her lips.

"Well your in luck Mr Hyoudou, my names Momo Hanakai and I happen to be a member of the council." She gave a small bow after introduction before turning on her heel. "This way please."

Issei nodded and followed the white haired girl through the building until they came to a door which had a plaque reading 'Student Council' across it.

With a soft knock and permission from inside, Hanakai opened the door, gesturing Issei to step in before her.

Nodding and smiling his thanks to the girl, he stepped into the room, the girl following behind and closing the door.

The student Council Room was fairly large, towards the back of the room were about eight or so filing cabinets, either side near the front of the room was two four seater tables a directly ahead, just back from the centre of the room was an ornate wooden desk.

It seemed that there were only three people in the room, the first, standing off the the side of the front of the ornate desk was a slim girl with long brown hair that ended in two short braids and matching brown eyes. She also was wearing a blue headband. She had a hand leaning lightly on the wooden desk and had thrown her head over her shoulder to get a look at the people coming through the door. Issei tried not to glance at the fact that this posture had her butt pushed a little out.

The second person he took notice of was a rather tall girl, probably as tall as he was, she was standing just off to the side behind the wooden desk, her long straight black hair extended all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, the left eye being violet and the right eye being a light brown. Over her distractively attractive duel coloured eyes she wore a pair of blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses, her face regarded him with a heavy level of serious, calm composure.

The finale person was sitting at the the desk near the centre of the room, with black hair in a bob cut and sharp violet eyes, Issei let out a slight breath. The girl was nothing short of gorgeous, while lacking in the upper proportions of the other three girls in the room (Seriously, was it a prerequisite to be a large breasted supermodel here?) she more then made up for it with her mere presence. Issei's main contention while staying with both Sen and Rika was the fact that his dragon senses drove him nuts. With Sen more-so because of her need to be as close as possible to him, even when sleeping and despite the fact that all four girls were holding it back, Issei could sense they were all Devils, but there was something unique about the bob cut girl, at least as far as his draconic senses were telling him, said girl seemed to be appraising him as much as he was her behind her purple rimmed circular glasses.

"Good morning Issei Hyoudou, my name is Souna Shitori, I am the Vice President of Kuoh Academy," Sona introduced herself, as she stood up from her chair. "Thank you for coming here so promptly this morning."

Issei was broken out of his daze by her words and he bowed slightly.

"Yeah, I thought you might have some question considering my enrolment," Issei finished off sheepishly.

"You are correct, I am not one to be surprised by much, so when I was given an enrolment transcript from the Underworld it caught me a little off-guard." While her voice was straight forward and devoid of much emotion, Issei could easily read between the lines.

"Ah, sorry about that, I just finished up a meeting Lord Sirzechs when he told me about this place," Iseei explained. "I lived here till I was about four years old before my mother took me back to the Underworld."

Now that caught the Sitri Heiress's attention.

' _He used to live in the human world despite being a Pure-blooded Devil with lineage claims to two Clans?_ '

"I see," was her spoken response. "I am not sure what Lord Sirzechs told you about this establishment but given the nature of _'what'_ we are I should introduce myself properly. My real name is Sona Sitri, Heiress to the Sitri family."

"Wait... as in Serafall Leviathan's little sister?" It was only a for a few minutes he met the excitable Satan class Devil. One of the regular meetings with Sirzechs that she had walked in on. He never thought someone could ask that many questions that fast, scary still was the fact Sirzechs seemed to answer all her question in order which then led to him being patted on the head and the magical girl cos-playing Super Devil asking her red haired fellow Satan if she was allowed to keep a pet dragon. It scared Issei that Sirzechs had actually considered the question for a few moments before saying that she could borrow him later. Something which Issei was slightly glad never came up again.

The room fell silent as Sona's eyes widened ever so slightly, she knew that look, it was a similar look that her Peerage had after Serafall had all but declared she wanted to keep them like she did Sona.

"You've met my Elder Sister then?" It took all her control to bite back a groan.

"Err yes, she ahh left an impression?" Issei asked, unsure how to phrase it and not really wanting the say 'Your Older Sister wanted to take me home as a pet.'

"I am sorry for my Sister's actions." Sona bowed her head, internally raging at her sister and her total lack of decorum.

"Ah no need for that, it wasn't you fault, plus I'm kinda used to it considering Lord Sirzechs teases me in a similar manner." He didn't mention Arienko was almost the same as the two Satan's and even Azazel seemed to like screwing with him whenever he talked with Kuroka.

Sona suddenly felt a great deal of pity for the boy, it seemed as if Lord Sirzechs had all but adopted him and she knew her Sister probably wouldn't stay away for too long, letting out an exhausted sigh she continued.

"Anyway, the only reason I wanted to see you first thing is to enquire why you are here in the human world?" Sona asked.

Issei gave a look to the other three girls in the room, turning back to Sona.

"Are they all members of your Peerage?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, they are," Sona nodded, noticing the change in the atmosphere.

"The main reason is I felt I'd be more accepted in a school in the human world more then the Underworld because I wasn't really brought up traditionally," Issei began. "I was born in this town and when my mother took me back to the Underworld, she continued teaching me in a more Human style then Devil Style. I got the culture and history of the Underworld taught to me by my paternal Grandfather."

"Who were you mother and Grandfather?" Sona felt like she knew, but one of those people was believed dead from way back during the war.

"My mother is Averiko Marchosias and my Grandfather is Roavunctus Bifrons," Issei explained.

"I thought as much, how did you mother survive the war?" Sona asked, a small spark of curiosity making it's way into her otherwise inflection-less voice.

"She never agreed with it and when she was on the battlefield a near fatal blow allowed her a chance to escape it to the human world," Issei explained.

Sona nodded in understanding.

"I take it that your father is Raijuctus Bifrons then?" Considering her station as Heiress, Sona knew a lot about the state of the thirty-three surviving clans, including that Raijuctus Bifrons was declared a deserter and when asked to find him and bring him to face judgement, Roavunctus Bifrons declared he would do no such thing and relinquished his seat as Clan Head. Of course none of the old families accepted this and decided to just lower the Bifrons standing in the council until Roavunctus 'saw reason.'

"Yeah, he defected to the human world as well, happened to meet my mother and they had me," Issei finished.

Sona nodded, the pieces she needed falling into place.

"Why go back to the Underworld then?" The question was asked by the brunette girl. "Oh, sorry about that, my names Reya Kusaka," she added a smile and a bow.

"Issei Hyoudou," Issei bowed back. "The reason is where it gets tricky."

He knew that Sirzechs wanted him to keep the reason on the down-low but his presence here could eventually bring problems he didn't want to bring to the school so he felt that honesty was the best policy.

"When I was four my parents and I were attacked." This caused the four girls eye to widen, almost imperceptibly in Sona and the taller girl's cases. "It happened out of nowhere when a Fallen Angel ordered one of his men to attack us," Issei looked a little sombre at this. "The result was the death of my father." He was surprised when Momo gasped a little from her place next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder almost out of empathic reflex. "The Fallen however didn't want the job and decided that killing my father was more then enough for the man who ordered him, of course, before he left, Mum said that I impressed him by being able to be strong enough to look death in the face before he gave me something."

This caused all the girls to raise an eyebrow, this story was too bizarre.

"And what did this Fallen give you?" Sona wasn't sure she believed this story.

"That, well it's kinda shocking." Issei gave a small smirk before raising his left arm. "Hey Draig, wanna come out and introduce yourself to the pretty Devils?"

Before the four girls could process the offhanded complement, and red and green glow encompassed Issei's arm before a gauntlet appeared.

" **Is this to be my life?"** A deep growling ethereal voice that oozed ancient power permeated the room causing all four female Devils to shiver. **"To be constantly used by my partner to entertain women?"**

"Hey I don't do it all the time," Issei's comeback to the voice brought the girls out of their stupor.

"The Red Dragon Emperor," Momo squeaked out.

"On of the thirteen Longinus Gears," Tsubaki breathed out.

"The Boosted Gear, Draig one of the Two Heavenly Dragon Emperors," Sona began, eyes focused completely on Issei and his left arm. "And in a pure blood Devil? You are a very interesting person Issei Hyoudou."

It was a rare thing for Sona Sitri to be shocked, but something more rare according to her Peerage, given her no nonsense, strict and focused personality was seeing her smile. To date she only smiled around her Peerage, her best friend Rias Gremory and occasionally her sister (though she will swear blood to deny it.) So it came as a shock to Momo, Reya and Tsubaki that their King was smiling a smile just a little bit bigger then the small smiles she would normally give. Issei Hyoudou had intrigued her, and that in turn naturally made him a topic of interest to them.

Issei on the other hand found himself wondering how he could keep that smile on the Vice Presidents lips, because right now, she was looking even more beautiful then her gorgeous form did already.

-D&D-

A few minutes earlier, in the campus building standing on the opposite side of the High School from the main building, the sound of running water could be heard throughout a cultured, old English style room. Standing to the far back of the room, near a slightly opened concertina door that had steam billowing out of it was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, her very long black hair, tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs to her ankles, with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon tying it in place. Her violet eyes seemed peaceable as she hummed to herself, a large fluffy red bath towel in hand.

The running water stopped and the concertina door was pulled fully opened by another girl, her beauty matching the fully clothed girl who handed her the towel. She had long, beautiful red hair that reached passed her waist and blue eyes, her pristine naked figure showed her body in all it's glory as quiet buxom with a 99cm bust.

"Feeling better President?" The blackette beauty questioned as the crimson haired girl dried her body.

"A little," the blue eyed girl nodded, taking care to dry her hair thoroughly. "I can't stand my brother sometimes."

Rias Gremory was a lot of things, the President of the Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy, the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, a title she shared somewhat with her mother, known as one of the two great beauties of Kuoh ever since her first year. What she wasn't though, was a fan of her brother's lackadaisical acting and the way he messed with her. A few days ago, he called her back to the Underworld to tell her he had a surprise for her and that he would have to wait and find out what it meant, this annoyed her greatly but after living sixteen years with her brother she had come to expect his nuances.

"Now now, you know he loves you," the black haired girl, Akeno Himejima chided gently as she placed a pile of cloths down on the rather ornate coffee table in the centre of the room between two old English antique sofa's.

"I know you're right." casting aside the towel, Rias picked up the purple frilled and lace panties that sat atop the pile, sliding them over her milky thighs. "But his surprises usually end up being embarrassing or exasperating."

"That's most of the time, it could be different this time around." Though she said it, Akeno didn't expect anything different from Sirzechs this time around. "On the bright side, it didn't have to do with ' _that_ ' topic."

Rias let out a growl as she clasped her bra, similar in design to her panties, up over her her luscious breasts. Oh yes, _that_ topic.

"Well, Brother did get me out of there before Father knew I was there," she muttered out, as she began putting on her Kuoh Academy magenta skirt. "I suppose I should be thankful for that."

Giving her friend and Peerage Leader a sad look of understanding, Akeno walked over to the ornate antique desk at the back of the room whereupon was sitting a silver try with a silver teapot and four cups and saucers. Giving the teapot a gentle stir, she poured out a cup of the tea and picked one of the cup and saucer's up, walking back to Rias who was putting the finishing touches on her uniform.

Akeno held out the cup and saucer to which Rias took gratefully, a smile finding it's way to her lips. However, just as she was about to take a sip, a flash of... something went through both her and Akeno, the two beauties eyes widening as the pulse, whatever it was, disappeared almost as quickly as it washed over them.

"What was that?" Akeno bit into her lip, suppressing a moan.

"I don't know. Maybe Sona indoctrinated a new Peerage Member." Though Rias wasn't quiet sure how it disappeared just as fast.

"Should we go check?" Akeno asked, facing her friend.

"No... it's only fifteen minutes till the first bell and I wanted to walk around campus, we'll see her at the end of the day," Rias spoke, though if she were being honest, she was curious about whatever that had been.

-D&D-

Sona had managed to get back to her strict persona, shocking as it was that a pure-blooded Devil, Clan Heir to two Lineages was also in possession of a Sacred Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus at that, she felt she still needed her decorum. Chancing a glance to Tsubaki, she noticed that her Queen had also managed to calm her surprise, her other two Peerage members on the other hand;

Momo, who was the nearest to Issei, was absolutely riveted by the draconic pulse that washed over them, her eye's were wide and a heavy blush spread across her face, her hands were twitching, like they wanted to touch something, something Sona was sure Momo wouldn't want to touch with company present.

Looking towards Reya, she let out a sigh. The brunette's face was just as heavily flushed as Momo's. However, her eyes were lidded as she stared at Issei, lips parted and smiling a smile that oozed sensuality.

 _'That was a little surprising, to think his Draconic nature is strong enough to bring fourth a reaction that strong in female Devils.'_ She was sure that Rias would have felt that pulse, she was just glad that the Student Council Office had ward spells that prevented too much supernatural energy leaking out, still she realised that her best friend would probably be over after school let out.

" **Greeting Heiress of the Sitri, as you know I am Draig, The Red Welsh Dragon,"** Draigs voice boomed from everywhere in the room.

"It's nice to meet you Red Dragon Emperor, though I find myself rather caught off guard considering your Host is a Pure Blood Devil," Sona bowed with the same serious poise she managed to hold onto.

" **Indeed, a tale such as the one my partner and I have been through is certainly a first,"** Draig nodded in agreement. **"Not only is this the first host I've been in that's been a Devil, but also a Full Blooded Devil in which Sacred Gears are not born into is certainly an occurrence that will probably not happen again."**

"Yeah, it was purely by chance wasn't it? Anyway I wanted to clear up exactly what I was with you before I started here considering Lord Sirzechs at least told me that the Student Council were Devils," Issei explained.

 _'So he didn't tell him about Rias either,'_ Sona thought in an annoyed manned while keeping her features set.

"Thank you with being so opened about everything, it's refreshing dealing with a Devil Heir that doesn't try to hide behind their name," Sona nodded her thanks before noticing the time. "I see that it is almost time for class, if you do not mind to wait outside for a few minutes and I will send Ms Hanakai to guide you to your classroom."

Nodding, Issei dismissed his Boosted Gear and stepped outside. When the door shut, Sona turned to her three Peerage Members.

"So what did you all think?" She asked their opinions.

"Not what I was expecting for an Heir, hardly any of the mannerisms, guarded nature or arrogance that most Heir's I have been in the presence of normally have." As Sona's Queen, Tsubaki was always at her side when it came to most events Sona was forced to attend due to her Heriess status so she had been in the presence of many other Heir's and Heiress's before.

"He seemed nice... trustworthy," Momo added softly, still with the vestiges of the blush from when his Draconic aura washed over her.

"I for one can't wait to get to know our new friend," Reya licked her lips and smiled. "Which class is he in President?"

Holding herself back from commenting about how obvious Reya was being with her lusts, a pointless endeavour because it was in a female Devils nature to be highly attuned to such things, Sona fished out a file and handed it to Momo.

"Class 1-C, the same class as the two of you, he is the only male first year in your class, considering there were only just enough first year transfers for each of the ten classes, the folder contains the rest of his timetable," Sona explained.

Momo clutched the folder in her arms and smiled a bright smile before skipping to the door, Reya quickly following, both girl's giving their King and Queen a bow before leaving.

"I may have to have a word with Issei about that," Sona sighed at the closed door.

"Momo won't act on her feelings, not yet at least, Reya will hold herself back until you say she can go forward... but will you let them?" Tsubaki asked her friend.

"Ultimately it's their choice, so as long as it doesn't interfere with our Peerage I feel I can allow it," Sona spoke simply. "Maybe we can work out something of an alliance between our groups."

"Speaking of, does Hyoudou have any Peerage members?" Tsubaki asked.

"Apparently, according to a missive I received from one of Lord Sirzechs familiars he only just received his King Piece a week before coming over to the Human World." It was a bit of information that Sona got only a few days ago, she felt like it probably slipped the Demon Lord's mind when he sent Hyoudou's transfer paper's the week before.

-D&D-

"Thanks for this, Ms Hanaki, Ms Kusaka," Issei said to the two girls leading him to his classroom.

"It's no problem, and please call me Reya." The brunette Devil sidled up to the Boosted Gear holder, making Issei realise that this girl had a similar forward nature to Sen.

"Reya's right, we're in the same class after all so it isn't like we're going out of our way, and Momo's fine, we're all Devils here after all," Momo smiled.

"Heh, then please call me Ise," Issei smiled before looking over the timetable that was in the file Momo had given him, missing the snow haired beauty's blush.

"So, tell me Ise, what's it like having a Dragon inside your soul?" Reya asked in curiosity.

"Hmm hard to explain, it's like having another person living inside you, that's the best I can explain it," Issei had to think for a second before answering.

He was so lost in both his answer and his timetable that as they turned up the stairs to the first year classrooms, he unceremoniously bumped into someone.

"Ooff," he grunted sitting up, only to gulp at the enticing scene in front of him.

Splayed out in front of him, in a sitting position with one leg raised up and the other leg spread slightly, was the most gorgeous girl Issei had ever seen, one that would give Kuroka a run for her money, and if that wasn't enough, the way she fell allowed him a full on panty shot.

 _'Purple... Lace...'_ Issei thoughts absently before shaking himself and scrambling to his feet.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said in a rush, offering his hand. "Are you all right, I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl with long hair the colour of blood took his hand and allowed herself to be lifted up, she smiled at the polite boy.

"It's no problem, we all get lost in thought," she spoke with a soft, caring voice before her eyes sparkled as she took a step forward. "Ah, one of our new male students, I'm sorry that you had to see that side of me. My name is Rias Gremory, I'm a second year here."

"Issei Hyoudou, first year, call me Ise," Issei stumbled over himself at the girl's closeness.

"My, so polite, and adorable to," Rias smiled taking a step back. "Now I don't mind so much that you got a peek, I hope to see you again Ise."

With a cheeky wink, the red-head turned and headed down the hall, a black haired girl who looked equally as beautiful as Rias following after, but not before shooting a heavily sultry grin towards him and giggling.

Issei stood still for a few moments as his brain rebooted from both the image of her purple panties and the embarrassment of the girl being fine with giving him a peek before turning back to his guides.

"Sorry 'bout that," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The two girls, while slightly suspicious of the way Rias reacted to Issei smiled at their charge.

"It's a good thing neither of you were hurt," Momo spoke up as the three began their trek up the stairs.

Issei nodded, replaying the entire even in his head.

 _'Hmm I feel like I've seen that colour hair before',_ Issei thought, this time minding his surroundings. _'Rias Gremo...ry,'_ he stopped dead in the hall as his eyes went wide. "Gremory... Sirzechs Lucifer's little sister... damn that sis-con pretty boy."

The two Devil girls had to hold back a giggle at the way Issei reacted, before realising how overly familiar he seemed to be with one of the for rulers of the Underworld, causing the two to raise an eyebrow.

Issei noticed and sighed.

"I'll tell you later, now I gotta introduce myself to another Devil, and the little sister of my benefactor to boot." Issei grumbled in a way that seemed familiar to the two Sitri Members, it was very much like how Sona would mutter about her sister when she though no-one could hear her.

Before long the three were outside the classroom. The teacher told Issei to wait outside until the bell rung and she would introduce him to the class under the new system of allowing boys into the school. This coupled with Rias's prior comment about 'one of the new male students' made Issei realise that this used to be a all girls school that just recently went co-ed.

 _'Guess I should have realised that',_ Issei thought to himself.

Of course introductions were rather awkward when he was let into the room. Most of the girls eyed him with curiosity, and some with disdain, he was glad to be placed between Momo and Reya. Getting out his books and stationary he began to idly think about the rest of his day.

One way or another, he realised he was in for an interesting few years.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **A/N : I feel so much better about this chapter then the last one. Probably because it was a chapter primarily about Issei starting his time at Kuoh and meeting Sona and Rias (and subsequently realising Sirzechs was screwing with him.) The next chapter is where things will be picking up with Issei properly meeting Rias and a few other things. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as usual feel free to leave and thoughts opinions or comments in the reviews.**

 **Peace out.**

 **willdraco1987.**


End file.
